


A new side

by tineyninja



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bottom Johnny Lawrence, Cheating, Emotionally Repressed, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Season/Series 03, johnny is not with carmen in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tineyninja/pseuds/tineyninja
Summary: Miguel stayed late after training one night, and saw something he couldn't un-see.***spoilers post-season 3
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Miguel Diaz & Johnny Lawrence, Miguel Diaz/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 71
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am obsessed with Cobra Kai right now. Inspired by 'watching something soft move' by Konbini: archiveofourown.org/works/27665876/chapters/67699844

Miguel had always admired his sensei, had easily struck a comradery, a friendship, that went beyond the student-teacher relationship. Many people assumed it was a bond akin to father and son. That was why Robby had always glared daggers at him, jealous that Miguel had replaced him in the role as son. 

But they were wrong.

Miguel had never seen sensei as a father figure. He doubted his sensei saw him as a son. After all, the way he spoke with Miguel, it was more friend than parental figure. Miguel had found himself drawn to the rough-around-the-edges-blonde as soon as they met in their complex, and that was not a feelings of a boy seeking out a parental role, but merely wanted to get on with him, be on friendly terms. And friends he had lacked.

And when Robby had pushed him and Miguel had been prone, weak in that hospital bed, he had felt betrayed by his sensei. He had been hurt. Had blamed the man who had become his mentor, closest friend and an integral part of his life.

But of course that anger left him and with it the harbouring feeling of betrayal. He understood, like no one else could, that sensei Lawrence had been trying to make him a better man, to save him from his own regrets. It just took time for the lesson to sink in. 

Eventually Miguel found he would not change his decision to show Robby mercy. He no longer saw it as a weak moment. He wouldn’t have wanted their roles reversed and had everyone pointing the finger at him for going too far. He would not have wanted to have done time in juvie; and sensei Lawrence had saved him from that fate, just as he had saved him from being a target for bullies. That’s when he came to the realisation that there were other types of weakness, and Robby had shown his.

The last few weeks had been tiring, an emotional roller coaster. His and Robby’s jealousies and emotions had pulled both dojos down a dark path. “Over a chick”, he could imagine his sensei scoffing. That made him smile. But of course there was more to it than that. What remained unsaid was that Sam was just one part of their feud. 

But good had come out of it too. They had joined forces and old friends made up. Their two sensei put their differences aside and formed one new dojo. A better dojo that promised a clean future.

And it was here Miguel found happiness again and confidence. With Sam, with Eli and his other friends, and with Sensei Lawrence finally exuding so much joy in teaching again. Robby joining Kreese had been a blow for him sure, but Robby had joined an enemy to hurt sensei before. He still had Miguel.

And as the weeks of Miyagi and, ergh he still hated it – eagle fang – progressed, they all found their new normal and their rhythm. Although the two teachers never seemed totally at ease with each other, it was a different feeling of tension between them than before.

***

During today’s training, sensei Lawrence had seemed more off than usual. He and Mr Larusso prowled around the Japanese garden and training ground, throwing heated looks at each other every now and again that Miguel found hard to read. But it wasn’t like before, or when their joint dojo had first opened… it didn’t seem like any anger lay in those looks. 

Of course they occasionally tried to one up the other in lessons, and competed way too much than two grown men should (and not just with karate, each always wanted to have the last snide comment which did not go unnoticed by the students , to their amusement, and was a running joke outside the adults earshot). It was petty but it was also kinda funny. It even made Sam crack a smile.

And of course Miguel was always on Team Lawrence, no matter how childish the man was. Although behind closed doors he felt able to chide his sensei when he being particularly churlish towards Mr Larusso. He was proud that out of everyone, sensei always listened to him. Mr Larusso liked to think of himself as the frank one with Johnny Lawrence, Miguel could tell, but since his words usually only achieved a state of agitation in Johnny, it was Miguel who found he could cool him and talk him round, make less stubborn – or less of an ass as the Larusso’s would say.

Yes, Miguel was content even with this threat of Kreese’s Cobra Kai looming in the upcoming tournament. However he trusted his sensei’s training and advice wholeheartedly to win this time the moral victory as well as the physical. 

He was noticing something more in this petty rivalry today though. There was something in those looks thrown to sensei Lawrence by Mr Larusso that had Miguel… not on edge but uneasy. He decided to surprise his sensei by staying behind and cleaning up, which he did sometimes. This would help the man out and they could catch up after.

The moment the class had ended though the two men had dismissed them all firmly, announced there was no time for questions today and disappeared inside. Miguel shrugged his shoulders and got to work, quietly soldering on outside while waiting to grab his sensei and ask for a ride home. He always looked forward to their drives together.

After a short while Miguel had finished cleaning up and sorting the equipment, yet both men had not yet appeared outside. That was odd. He wondered what they could be doing. Maybe discussing the lesson? He was sure it was nothing they wouldn’t mind Miguel joining and so approached the little house.  
It was when he reached up to knock that he heard a- a moan. Coming from his sensei. Blood drained from his face. Was Larusso hurting his sensei? Shit! He knew he couldn’t take Mr Larusso in a fight, but he had couldn’t just stand there either if Sensei Lawrence was in danger!

Before he made his move he shifted to look through the window – and all thoughts of strike first vanished his mind with the sight that greeted him.  
Johnny – sensei – was on his hands and knees on the tatami floor, naked as the day he was born. His gi left nearby on the ground. Mr Larusso was kneeling behind him, gi open with his chest showing and the bottoms tangled by his knees. 

Mr Larusso was – they were – 

“Oh fuck,” Miguel whispered to himself and jumped back in shock.

Neither man even noticed he was there as Larusso continued pounding into his sensei and his sensei made those noises. He never even knew his tough teacher could make noises like that.

What the fuck should he do? Should he announce himself, demand an explanation? Or just leave and pretend this never happened. Or confront Sensei Lawrence later? What about Mrs Larusso? Shit, if Sam ever found out…

As Miguel dithered, voices drifted from the inside and despite himself he found himself creeping back to watch, hidden and ready to run if he was likely to get caught. Neither were facing him and seemed pretty occupied with what they were doing.

“Put a bit of effort into it, Larusso. I’m not a fucking girl you need to be gentle with.”

Mr Larusso only laughed. “Believe me, Johnny, gentle is not something I plan to be with you.” He leaned closer, down to Sensei’s – no Johnny’s ear (he couldn’t think of him as sensei right now) and whispered “I know you can take whatever I have to give you.” And without further ado lifted his hand to smack those pale cheeks. 

The teen’s eyes widened. Johnny jumped forwards and yelped, but if anything he looked even more turned on. 

Miguel’s face that had been previously drained of colour flooded crimson. Shit!

Since when had his sensei liked men? Had liked Mr Larusso? Had enjoyed… this? And why Mr Larusso of the men in the world?! 

As these thoughts swirls around Miguel’s mind, Larusso’s hand slithered forwards and planted itself in blond locks. There was nothing sweet or romantic about it as his hand grasped the strands and pulled back Johnny’s head. He harshly bit down on his neck. Johnny grunted with pleasure-pain, but did nothing to fight him off.

What… what happened to you sensei, Miguel thought was he watched on in a mixture of guilt, horror, shame and… a new feeling creeping up on him as his own dick twitched. Why don’t you push him off? Tell him to get the fuck off you? I thought you hated this man. Why do you let him…

“You’re always so good for me, Johnny,” Larusso whispered. And Miguel’s stomach dropped at the revelation that this was most definitely not the first time such an encounter had taken place. “You always spread your legs for me and let me use you so,” thrust, “fucking,” thrust, “well.”

The teen winced at the harshness of the words. This is not how he had spoken in the act to any girl he had been with (all two of them he was embarrassed to think). And Johnny simply shut his eyes and leaned into Larusso’s hold. Not acknowledging the comments, but not denying them either.

Miguel was still silently pleading for his sensei to react somehow, to call Larusso a liar and throw him off. 

“So?” Larusso groaned as Johnny squeezed around him. He licked the back on the blonde’s sweaty neck. “Aren’t you enjoying yourself? Enjoying being fucked out of your mind by me?” Johnny groaned with need but still said nothing. “Tell me how you’re enjoying it.”

There was something in Larusso’s voice with the last bit. It rose slightly, almost cracked. Like he really wanted genuine confirmation from Johnny. Like he needed to hear that Johnny wanted him, wanted this.

Johnny grunted. “What do you think? Just get on with it, Larusso. You talk more than a chick.” With all that panting it didn’t sound as aloof as intended.

Daniel pulled back slightly at that, looking lost for a moment. If he was hurt though he didn’t want to show his weakness for Johnny. He instead grabbed his rival (lover’s?) hips and really went to town. 

“F- Fuck yes!” Johnny breathed but other than that managed to keep his words to himself other than the occasional ‘fuck’ or ‘shit’.

At the pace they were going (and Miguel had never seen anything like it even in porn) neither could last long. Johnny came first in a powerful burst that wrecked his body. The beautiful tatami mats stained with his seed. 

“Oh shit!” Larusso called as Johnny clamped down on him and pulled him over the edge too. He angled up into Johnny as deep as he could go and released hard.  
Both men breathed heavy as they came down from their high. Miguel knew he had to move now before they were aware enough of their surroundings post-orgasm to notice his presence. He knew what he was doing was wrong and intrusive, but he had been rooted to the spot with what undeniably was a hard on – at least he had the decency not to touch it.

Before he swiftly left he stole one last look at the two older men. Johnny was slumped on side, eyes closed trying to regain composure (and failing as fluids trickled out). Daniel, limp and exhausted, watched him a hand moving towards his shoulder hesitatingly. He obviously thought better of it or that the gesture would be unwelcome for he soon withdrew it.

With the assumption that nothing more, sexual or tender, was likely to pass between the two, Miguel crept away in shame. Walking the long journey back usually sucked, but tonight it gave Miguel time to think and clear his head. He made sure to avoid the roads Johnny – somehow not sure he could think of him as sensei right now – would drive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank TheGloryofLove for getting me to post this today.  
> Sorry if Miguel seems a bit OOC - but it's hard to all the characters right all the time, and I would rather stop fussing over my fics not feeling right all the time so I end up never posting chapters. Which is what happened with some of my other ones. 2021 resolution for me to try to let go of being a fanfiction perfection and enjoy it again so I get on with updating my stories.

Chapter 2

That night Miguel couldn’t sleep. His body intermittently had hot flushes of arousal, almost like he had a fever. He tossed and turned, his sheets damp from sweat. He wouldn’t touch himself though, he wouldn’t give in. 

This was his sensei and Mr. LaRusso. It was wrong to think of them. To touch himself with his sensei's image in his head was just sick. He was sick.  
And he didn’t like men. He wasn’t gay. He liked Sam. He liked her soft curves, her long curly hair, her breasts. Sensei was the polar opposite. All hard edges and toned muscle. Definitely not feminine at all. Although he did have a pretty face, especially in the photos he had seen of a younger Johnny – wait WHAT? Ew no. Sensei was old and his teacher, his friend. End of. Well, he was in great shape for his age…

“Errrgh”, Miguel moaned and flipped on his stomach to shove his face into the pillow. What the hell was wrong with him? This wasn’t normal.  
Eventually, sleep found Miguel, but peace of mind didn't.

***

From that day on, Miguel was more observant in karate classes. He was quieter, more reserved, and watched the two teachers hawk-like. Sometimes the other students noticed their friend seemed a bit off but nothing anyone could pinpoint. 

Good. He didn’t want anyone asking any questions. But he endeavored to be as ‘normal’ as he could, continuing to date Sam. But only platonically. And for her part, she assumed he was taking things slowly following his injury recovery and their complex past with the previous breakout and the Robby / Tory stuff. She seemed to think it was romantic.

The other students still seemed to notice nothing unusual about their teachers’ relationship. All the little telling signs Miguel would have missed before now stood out to him like a neon sign. Their eyes wandered to each other too often and lingered far too much. Mr LaRusso used any excuse to touch Johnny, his fingers hesitating on him too long, and he stood closer to him than was necessary.

Yet sensei tolerated it.

This is what Miguel didn’t understand. Sensei Lawrence had always hated LaRusso. How did they end up like… like this? 

Of course, they still bickered like an old married couple. They didn't always agree on training methods or sparring vs kata. But as frustrated as they got with one another it was comfortable.

Miguel hated it.

There was one session in particular when Miguel arrived early that LaRusso seemed almost vehement in his chastising of Johnny. Miguel crept closer.  
“Johnny, my kids are absolutely not fighting in cement!” he heard LaRusso's voice ringing out sharply, and Miguel found it annoying and grated on his nerves. "Are you crazy? Johnny, someone could get hurt. They could die."

“You need to toughen them up,” Johnny snapped back. “Look what Kreese’s kids did to them before. They terrorised them. They need to be put in more extreme situations, not just kata."

“Extreme situations? You mean dangerous situations. You’re just as deluded as Kreese is.”

Johnny said nothing. But something in Miguel snapped. He was suddenly seething.

The teen burst into the room, nostrils flared and his body tensed as if ready to strike first if he had to.

“Back off, LaRusso," were his first words, dropping the 'Mr.', and the way he threw them sounded almost like Johnny. “You will not speak to Sensei Lawrence like that.”  
Both men’s heads snapped to the side, locking on Miguel, eyes wide with shock.

For a moment they were speechless.

“Miguel,” LaRusso began hesitatingly.

“Don’t!” Miguel snapped. “Don’t talk to me. You should be apologising to him. 

Both older men looked bewildered at this point. They shot a confused glance at each other. 

“Hey, Miguel-” Johnny tried softly, but the teen cut him off.

"Don't defend him Sensei," Miguel said. He was almost hurt. Here he was defending, protecting, his sensei's honour, and all the blonde man could do was defend LaRusso and try to calm Miguel down as if he were some kid having a tantrum. 

LaRusso looked between the two of them and then held his hands up placatingly. "OK, you're right. This got out of hand and I should have spoken with more respect to my fellow sensei."

As if sensing Miguel’s suspicions that he wasn’t being genuine, LaRusso then turned to the blonde. “Johhny, I am sorry. I shouldn’t compare you to Kreese. You’re nothing like him. You’re just trying to do what you think is best for the kids. You’re a, a good man.”

Johnny’s eyes were sharp and fully focussed on LaRusso now. As if Miguel were no longer in the room. And it hurt. After all, Miguel was the one who had come to Johnny's defense and gotten that apology out of LaRusso. Why should LaRusso get Johnny’s attention, his praise, as if he hadn’t been the one to antagonise him in the first place. 

Johnny gave the other man a nod and then – a small smile! What the fuck!?

They only seemed to have eyes for each other now as Johnny said, “Don’t sweat it, LaRusso. We can’t all be as awesome as me.”

Daniel smiled back. There was so much in that look. “No, I suppose we can’t.” 

Miguel turned away in disgust. But not before he caught their final exchange. Daniel's low voice murmured, "You're a man of many, ah, talents Johnny Lawrence.”   
Miguel was glad he couldn't see their faces; if he had spotted a wink or something he would have puked. 

Miguel stomped outside with the other students who had filtered in. Sam smiled at him and tried to catch his eye, but Miguel ignored her and took his place at the front of the class sullenly. If the two sensei noticed, they didn't say anything, only having eyes for each other, Miguel thought bitterly.

He sulked for the rest of the lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day, a lockdown treat.

When Miguel's dark mood followed him to the next class, Johnny decided to take action.

"Alright everyone, get changed, start stretching. Mr Diaz, a word."

Miguel immediately perked up despite himself. He watched as the others started sorting themselves ready for class in the tranquil garden. Sam gave him a timid smile as she did and went to speak to her dad about something. She barely managed to contain her disappointment that he hadn't asked her anywhere yet on a Saturday night.

"Miguel, what's with the face? The champ looking that miserable isn't the best advert for our dojo, you know" he began kindly. When Miguel only shrugged, not meeting Johnny's eyes, Johnny tried a more blunt approach. "Is this about what happened last time with LaRusso?"

Miguel looked up at him now. There was no point denying it. "Why do you let him talk to you like that?"

Johnny looked confused for a moment. "Come on, kid, you know I give just as good as I get. And besides, I've said much worse to him with less provocation."

"Still, I just don't think he deserves you."

"Deserves me?" Johnny frowned in confusion and Miguel realised the slip.

"As a partner for the dojo I mean."

"Oh. Well, I know we've all had our differences, but I really want this to work out Miguel. A fresh start."

"Yeah, sure," Miguel grumbled.

"Look, what happened last time wasn't a big deal. If I can let it go, you can."

Sensei Lawrence sounded annoyed now and was watching him exasperatedly. He was looking at Miguel like… he was an annoying kid. Just a kid. It sucked.  
That's when Miguel realised, sulking wouldn't earn him sensei's respect, and it certainly wouldn't stop him running into Mr LaRusso's waiting arms. If anything Miguel was giving him a nice shove towards them. He was such an idiot! If he couldn't lighten up, of course sensei would prefer to hang with LaRusso, look what happened with Sam and Robby when Miguel had been in a dark mood.

"You're right, sensei, I'm sorry. I just don't like anyone disrespecting you." Johnny watched him then. The look was serious and analysing and Miguel felt the tips of his ears begin to flush. "Or, er eagle fang karate."

Johnny smiled now. "We'll always be more badass, kid, no matter what comes out of a LaRusso's mouth." They laughed easily.

"Hey, sensei, how about I get a ride home with you tonight and we can grab something to eat? Something greasy and smothered in ketchup?" Miguel grinned eagerly. They hadn't done that in a little while.

"Ah," Johnny looked over at Daniel, who threw him a charming smile. Miguel had the sudden urge to punch that handsome face and big doe eyes. "I can't today, kid. But we can do it soon, I promise."

Miguel's heart lurched but he only nodded and gave an 'OK sensei' before taking his place to start the class.

He tried not to look dejected and threw himself into things as much as possible. Every time the two sensei touched or smiled at one another, Miguel felt a small pang in his chest. It wasn't fair. Why did sensei have to sleep with this guy? Why didn't they think about their class, their students, it was weird. Sam trained here too for crying out loud! If that wasn't a mood killer, what was?

Miguel soon got his answer.

At the end of the class, as they were cooling down and being led through a few stretches, the two teachers stood together at the front, clicking high heels announced the arrival of Mrs LaRusso. Miguel's eyes snapped to his sensei. The blonde's face hardened, but he gave her a nod in greeting before turning and looking forwards at the class resolutely.

Mr LaRusso's face looked shocked for a moment only, clearly he hadn't expected her arrival, and then he plastered a smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes. His wife didn't seem to notice as she waved to him and Sam and motioned that she would wait inside.

And damn, even Miguel had to admit (though he would never admit it to Sam) that she looked hot. Tight, maroon dress, just enough cleavage to draw attention to her great figure while still looking elegant. And she founded and ran the business with Sam's dad, so she was clever too. Which again made Miguel wonder why on earth he would risk his whole perfect life – livelihood, family, home – to sleep with his old karate rival and now dojo partner.

Mr LaRusso took them through the final steps quicker, glancing worrying glances at Johnny every now and again. When they finished and dismissed the class, instead of making a beeline for his wife as Sam did, he moved to speak to Johnny. Miguel deliberately inched closer, pretending he was doing some additional stretches.

Their voices were low, and the other students were nattering irritatingly loud. But he could just make out odd words.

"don't be"

"really"

"just sex"

Mr LaRusso looked hurt now. Johnny reveled in it. He sneered at his old rival, louder than he intended and this time Miguel caught it. "Run along, LaRusso, your wife's waiting."

The dark-haired man flinched. He looked pained as he mouthed the words, "Johnny please…"

But Johnny was having none of it. Muscles tense, the man abruptly turned to move towards the edge of the garden where he'd left his water bottle and a towel. As Mr LaRusso stayed rooted to the spot, staring longingly in his direction, Miguel went back to his unnecessary stretches with new vigor, feeling lighter than he had in days.

He was humming under his breath he worked his hamstrings when sensei Lawrence called to him.

"Hey Miguel, still want that lift?"

Miguel's head snapped up so fast it cricked. "Really?"

"Yeah sure," he glanced in Daniel's direction as he said. "My plans have suddenly been canceled. How about we grab that food now if you're still hungry?"

"Of course!" Miguel blurted out immediately, beaming at his sensei.

“No green stuff?”

Miguel laughed. “No green stuff,” he confirmed.

Mr LaRusso looked dejected, but let it go. He grabbed his own towel and headed in the direction of his wife and daughter.

Miguel barely noticed and no longer felt smug about LaRusso's misfortune with this turn of events. He grabbed his stuff and practically skipped alongside the blonde as they headed to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just realised none of my previous chapters included the subtitles I used. Sorry, will make sure they are in now.  
> Another update - and to anyone reading my Naruto fics, they aren't abandoned, I just got stuck with writers block. Cobra Kai is helping me push past that into fic writing again. I'm trying to be more chilled this year and not spend ages procrastinating because I want a chapter to be absolutely perfect.

Miguel insisted on going home to change and shower.

“We could do drive through on the way back,” Johnny suggests. “I can stand your stink for a bit if you can stand mine. It’s manly.” Johnny grins.

Miguel laughed. “Just because you smell like sweaty man, it doesn’t crease your manliness.”

“Sure it does,” Johnny smirked mischievously, pretending to waft his scent towards him, making Miguel bat his arm away giggling. “Chicks dig the scent of a man working out.” 

“Unwashed man is not a badass vibe.”

Johnny laughed easily, enjoying his student’s company. “Now you’re telling me what’s badass! So, that’s a no to drive through?”

“Nah, let’s go sit in somewhere. Your car is badass and all, but it’s a Saturday night! Let’s do something.”

Johnny thought about it as he searched the road ahead before pulling out. “Sure, but no fancy food.”

“No fancy food, no green stuff, got it,” Miguel grinned back. Johnny only spared him a glance, keeping his eyes on the road and traffic lights up ahead. Miguel took advantage of this by throwing him as many looks as he could get away with, taking him in. He tried to keep his face neutral, but he’d never really thought about how handsome sensei was before. Those high cheekbones, blond locks and beautiful blue eyes were nothing short of mesmerising. 

Miguel blushed at this thought and finally looked away flustered. Thankfully sensei hadn’t noticed. 

Be cool, Miguel, he thought to himself. Just be cool. 

Every time sensei’s hand on the gear stick came close to his leg, he felt like the skin under his jeans was burning. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Maybe asking his sensei to hang out with him wasn’t such a good idea after all.

***

Twenty minutes later Miguel was showered, dressed and knocking on his sensei’s door, eager to begin their evening together. He was only slightly ashamed of the time he’d spent preening in front of the mirror, smoothing his black hair. In the past he never worried much about his appearance whining hanging with sensei.

“It’s open,” Johnny called. “I’ll be a minute.”

Miguel let himself in, which was nothing unusual since he often dropped in on his sensei or popped in when the man was out to leave him left-overs from his mum’s cooking. As he stood hovering inside, he could see the bedroom door was ajar, a damp towel carelessly left on the floor in front of it. 

Carmen would have tutted and told him off for being a slob. This is what Miguel told himself, he was just trying to keep the man in better order, as he inched forward to pick the towel up to hang it somewhere. If he happened to get a glimpse into the bedroom, well that was just a coincidence. 

A fortunate confidence. As he retrieved the towel and stood back he could see his sensei with his back to him, buckling his jeans and – Miguel held his breath – shirtless. The skin of his back was paler compared to the rest of his skin that saw more of the sun. The shoulders were broad, but not too broad for the lithe form, and the waist narrow for speed in the arena, but toned all the same. Muscle rippled beneath the skin, but not in any way bulky, yet not feminine. 

Miguel stared, transfixed. It was like time stood still. 

It wasn’t until his sensei pulled on a t-shirt, and reached for a button-up shirt to go over it that he felt he could breathe again. And then he soon realised his little problem.

Shit, Miguel thought as he turned away so as not to be caught creepily staring, and to hide the evidence of his problem, willing his semi to go down as he inched back towards the door.

There was no denying now he thought his sensei was attractive… was that weird? 

_No, he was partly undressed, it was just a reaction to seeing a person like that, nothing more than that._ Then he frowned. _If that’s so, why is it just sensei Lawrence that makes you react like this? You’re around mostly naked guys all the time between school gym and karate training. Hawk isn’t shy about being shirtless after all, which does nothing for you._

Miguel bit his lip as he heard Johnny coming behind him. It’s like there were two voices warring in his head.

_I’m not gay._

_Sure you’re not. You’ve got the image of your shirtless sensei burned into your mind because you’re completely straight._

_But I like girls! I like having sex with girls._

_But you’ve never tried it with a guy. And besides, you wouldn’t need to do… that. Sensei seemed to enjoy being in the girl’s position with Mr LaRusso…_

“Hey! Earth to Miguel,” Sensei nudged his shoulder impatiently. “Snap out of it kid.”

“Yes, sensei. Err sorry sensei.”

“What were you thinking about anyw- is that my towel?” Johnny looked at him with eyebrows raised in surprise. 

“MILDEW! Mum says you can get mildew!” Miguel suddenly shouted, thrusting the damp towel into his chest.

Johnny only blinked at the outburst. Miguel’s face blushed furiously, still looking alarmed. 

Johnny simply threw the towel behind him into the bedroom. “Relax, mum, I’m doing the laundry tomorrow anyway.”  
“Right,” Miguel nodded awkwardly, still blushing. 

“So let’s go then. And hey, Miguel?”

“Yeah, sensei.”

“Any chance you can leave your mum’s home making tips behind? The Eagle Fang boys are bad ass, remember?” Miguel wasn’t sure what was more cringe, his behaviour thus far or being an ‘eagle fang boy’. “Besides, if I wanted to be bitched around about tidying shit, I’d hang out with a chick. Or LaRusso.”

And if the rest of the conversation hadn’t cured Miguel’s little problem down below, the mention of LaRusso on his sensei’s lips certainly did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and commenting and kudos-ing! Bottom Johnny is my new love
> 
> by the way... anyone know the times / seasons for each CK season. I think it's around autumn by the point as they returned to school in season 3?

“Now this,” Johnny announced, mouth full and waving a half-eaten burger in Miguel’s face, “is a burger.”

Ketchup and grease dripped off of the meat onto the napkin. There were no plates here, just the boxes and wrappers the food came in. Miguel had spread his wrapper on the table in front of him in a bid to contain the juices. Not that anyone seemed to care, staff or otherwise. This was the sort of place Johnny felt comfortable, where the focus was on the food and lots of it, nothing pretentious. 

The other diners kept to themselves. The place was average size with dark furniture, but they hadn’t squeezed in too many tabled and chairs which was made it less hectic. For a Saturday night it wasn’t overrun which was how they preferred it.

“Glad you like it,” Miguel began. Johnny nodded enthusiastically as he swigged from a coors banquet and shoved fries into his mouth happily. Miguel smirked slyly before venturing with “I bet Mr LaRusso wouldn’t like the food in a place like this, huh?”

Johnny stopped mid-chew, he had a guarded look on his face. He contemplated Miguel as he swallowed. “No, he wouldn’t be caught dead in a joint like this these days. Why think of him?”

Miguel smiled innocently. “Oh, no reason, just thinking of how Mrs LaRusso was all dressed up and ready to go somewhere nice. Sam is always telling me about these fancy places her family eat at. Not food like this.”

“Yeah well, Sam doesn’t know what she’s missing then, this is the food of winners,” Johnny said as he dipped his bun edge into the excess grease to soak it.

“Yeah sure. I doubt Sam is with her parents tonight though. Mrs LaRusso looked like she was taking him in a date. She looked hot, huh? LaRusso is a lucky guy.” 

Miguel was careful to watch for Johnny’s reaction without being obvious about it. Johnny was chewing his burger harder than necessary, frowning. “Yeah, lucky. Hey kid, pass the salt.”

Miguel complied, and Johnny shook it forcefully over his fries. It went everywhere and Johnny swore under his breath. “I need another beer,” he ground out before getting up.  
When Johnny returned Miguel had finished his food. He was glad he had got to spend time with sensei, but he didn’t want the night to end. He could tell sensei was still thinking about LaRusso, so it was only right Miguel tried to cheer him up. Any good student would do the same, he told himself.

“Hey sensei, it’s still early so why don’t we go do something else?”

“Like what?”

“Like a movie or something. Oh, how about Golf N’ Stuff or the arcade!?”

Johnny smiled. “You really wanna go there with your old sensei? That’s a place to take chicks, man.”

“Come on, it’s a Saturday night. The others from the dojo are all out having fun, we should be too.” Miguel leaned forwards with a smirk. “Or are you just worried I’ll kick your ass at the games?”

Johnny threw his head back and laughed, and it melted Miguel’s heart. “Big words, kid. You’ll soon be eating them after a few rounds.”

Miguel beamed.

***

Johnny didn’t go easy on him. They played the golf course twice with each winning a turn, then left the cool night air and headed for the arcade to settle to score. Johnny’s new phone had buzzed a couple of times, until he promptly pulled it out and switched it off. The look on Johnny’s face made it clear who had been trying to get hold of him. Miguel was pleased they wouldn’t have to be interrupted for the rest of the evening.

The arcade was thriving and humming with people despite the late hour. Saturday nights here still had that buzz of activity that hasn’t changed with the decades. Johnny’s eyes lit up as they entered and Miguel could see how much must had enjoyed this place in his youth. It was a bit run down these days, the paint peeling and worn carpets in need of some TLC, but it was still a popular hangout. Old school, not old fashioned.

Air hockey got a bit intense, with distraction tactics and dirty moves brought in. Miguel hadn’t laughed so much in ages. He loved seeing his sensei enjoying himself. Enjoying himself in _Miguel’s_ company. Every now and again though, the man would zone out, lost in his thoughts.

 _Thoughts of that cheater LaRusso,_ he thought. _Why can’t he just forget him for a night? We’re having fun. If he could let him go he would see that I can show him a much better time._

And that’s when the idea popped into his head. This was like… a date. A date with sensei Lawrence. Miguel’s face felt hot, but he wasn’t repulsed by the idea. Quite the opposite.

 _Could this be a date?_ Miguel worried his lip thinking about it. _Do I even want this to be a date?_

He looked at sensei as he was fishing a coin out of his pocket for another round. Neither of them were dressed for a date. But then again, he couldn’t imagine sensei dressing up. And he wouldn’t want him to feel uncomfortable. Miguel was happy to just let him be himself… unlike Mr LaRusso by the sounds of it. From what sensei had said he earlier the man must be a nag. 

Besides, sensei didn’t need to dress up to look good. His button shirt over his t-shirt and jeans didn’t detract from the lithe form, and the hard muscles Miguel knew lay hidden beneath. When Miguel had seen him shirtless earlier he found that the man didn’t sport anything in the way of chest hair, his skin was smooth and creamy. 

A puc just shot through his goal. Miguel looked at Johnny in shock. He hadn’t even realised they were starting.

“Strike first,” Johnny winked.

And right then Miguel had the answer to his question.

_Yes. I want to date sensei Lawrence._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im on a roll with daily chapters somehow!

All good things must come to an end, and there were only so many times they could play on each game before feeling tired from the adrenalin and calling it a night. They played like they were sparring after all, going all in. On this occasion, no mercy.

Miguel had tried not to ponder too much on his recent self-revelation, just as Johnny tried not to ponder over a certain other. They got on well, nothing was forced but every now and again each would retreat into their own heads and lose a point. The difference was that he knew what – or who – Johnny was thinking about and it irked him that his sensei would waste his time thinking about LaRusso.

_Sensei doesn’t deserve to be second to someone else, Miguel thought bitterly. If I were dating sensei, I would put him first not make him the dirty secret._

During the drive back they counted up their final scores (and argued over the amount each won). Eventually it was conceded that Johnny had won overall, having been a more frequent visitor to the arcades in his youth and well-practiced. However Miguel had certainly given him a run for his money. They teased each other about rematches and poking fun at any spectacular losses. Miguel was smitten watching his sensei smile at him and his eyes felt drawn to the man’s lips. 

Those lips weren’t feminine, or plump and were actually quite normal looking. But they looked warm and inviting and they were sensei’s. If this were a real date then Miguel would kiss him at the end, on his doorstep.

 _Could_ he kiss him? Miguel wasn’t feeling confident enough for that and worried how sensei Lawrence would react. He didn’t want to mess up the first time they had hung out in a while. But once the seed was planted, the idea took root and he thought about how great that would be all the same, a dreamy look crossing his eyes. 

As they pulled up to the apartment complex though, the spell was broken and all possibility of a kiss vanished as soon. Johnny spotted it first and hesitated to park. Miguel followed his blue eyes to one of LaRusso’s cars parked in front. 

The man inside had been playing on his phone, but looked up when he noticed the lights of Johnny’s car pulling up. The moment he caught proper sight of it through the glare he was up and out of own car in a shot as Johnny pulled up and switched the engine off.

Johnny sighed tiredly as if it were only a slight inconvenience and no big deal annoying LaRusso was here at this time of night, but his tensed arms gave him away and betrayed his real emotions he was hiding. Miguel glared daggers at the dark haired man as they got out Johnny’s car, but LaRusso didn’t seem to notice him, eyes only on Johnny. 

“Hey Miguel, Johnny,” he began awkwardly but casually, as if he just happened to be in the shitty neighbourhood he usually avoided. Miguel could tell LaRusso obviously hadn’t expected Johnny would still be with Miguel. Ha.

“Not now, LaRusso,” Johnny said decidedly, shoving past him through the gate. 

“Johnny, please, I need to speak to you and you weren’t answering your phone.” Mr LaRusso seemed irked about this, as if disbelieving that a sane person would actually turn off their phone. This was one of the traits Miguel found refreshing about his sensei, he just did not give a shit about staying connected to the world through his phone or social media. “It’s er, about the dojo,” he said glancing at Miguel. The teen raised his eyebrows disbelievingly, but LaRusso had already turned his attention back to Johnny.

“I was busy. Besides weren’t you out with your wife? Surely you have better things to do with your Saturday then pester me. Whatever it is can wait until the next class.”

LaRusso looked desperate. “Come on, Johnny, I’m here now.”

Mr LaRusso had followed them both to the end of the path, where Miguel and Johnny usually split right and left their separate ways. Today Miguel stood rooted to the spot, unable to leave while this man was still here hassling sensei.

“I didn’t ask you to come.”

“Johnny-”

“I don’t now is a good time, Mr LaRusso,” Miguel intervened, trying not to look smug.

Daniel looked at him surprised, but Johnny said nothing. Mr LaRusso looked between Miguel and Johnny and opened his mouth to speak. No words came out and Daniel’s shoulders slumped in defeat. 

_This is it,_ Miguel thought triumphantly. _He will go and leave us now. He won’t ruin the night after all._

But Daniel threw one last pleading look at Johnny, big doe eyes full of emotion and looking like a man tormented. So many unspoken words were in that look.

Sensei Lawrence was bad ass and didn’t take people’s shit. Miguel was confident he wouldn’t fall for that.

“Miguel,” Johnny said, suddenly addressing Miguel for the first time since Mr LaRusso turned up.

“Yes, sensei?” 

“Why don’t you head home now, it’s late and your mum will worry.” Miguel’s head snapped to look at Johnny. _What?_ “It was a good night, kid. I’ll see you soon.”

“Bu-” Before Miguel could even get a word in LaRusso took a step forward hopefully. 

“LaRusso, since you’re here and a pain in the ass, come inside and say what you’ve got to say.”

Daniel’s face lit up.

_Seriously?! What the fuck!_

Miguel, feeling flustered, hurried off fumbling with his keys. He let himself, almost slamming the door shut. His gran was already in bed, his mum out on a late shift. Since he was alone he left the lights off and hurried to the window and opened it a crack. He had to know what was happening, he couldn’t make sense of it. 

“…not off the hook.” He caught the last words of Johnny’s sentence, words quiet so Miguel had to strain to hear them.

“I know. But I had to see you,” Daniel returned.

“Why? We agreed when we started this, no attachments. No girl shit. Didn’t we?”

“Yes, but-”

“Do I look like a girl, Danielle?”

Daniel sighed and stepped towards. “No, Johnny.” Daniel placed his hands on Johnny’s hips, pulled the blonde towards him “But I am sorry about tonight, girly or not. I wanted to see you.”

Johnny glanced around and removed his hands from his hips. “Not here.” He opened his door, and threw a look over his shoulder at Daniel that could only be described as smouldering. 

“You gonna stand there all night?”

And then the door closed shut and Miguel saw no more. Unhelpfully his mind tried to fill in the blanks with images similar to what he saw last time.

Miguel went to his room, shut the door and threw himself on the bed. He punched the pillow, frustrated and wanting an outlet. It wasn’t fair. He had been with sensei all night, having a great time, then Mr LaRusso waltzes over and he’s forgotten, treated like some kid who had to check in with _mummy_. 

Mr LaRusso was married! He had a family. Yet here he was messing with his sensei, using him. _It’s not right. Sensei Lawrence will only get hurt. He needs to be protected._ Miguel thought about their not-date and how much fun Johnny had, how much he had laughed. 

_They can’t have a real relationship. But I can._

A steely determination took over, like it had before the All Valley when he saw Robby and Sam. 

_I will show sensei that I am better than LaRusso._


End file.
